


It's Time To Set Me Free

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Even In The Dark You Can Still See The Light [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Grace was there when Nico was forced to give up his greatest secret, and now he just wants to make sure Nico is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time To Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Guardian Angel" by Coco Jones and Tyler James Williams.

_"I've fallen_

_From up high_

_The world has said goodbye_

_I'm not an angel_

_Not the answer_

_How did life become a disaster?_

_I'm just going nowhere faster..."_

_Team Starkid,_ When I Was

 

Jason Grace saw the look on Nico di Angelo's face when Cupid forced him to reveal his secrets. Memories that were not his overwhelmed Jason- memories that glorified a certain male hero. This feeling wasn't completely alien- having what felt like someone else's memories being shoved into his head. He'd felt the same thing when he'd gotten his memories back of Camp Jupiter.

But it wasn't Nico that had done that to him. It had been all Cupid, who was right in saying that love hurt. If it went wrong it could turn your life into a living hell, just as it had done Nico's. When he saw what Nico had gone through, he gained a whole new appreciation for the small, dark son of Hades.

Because you see, Jason didn't just see scenes related to Percy. He felt all this and more- he saw what happened in Tartarus, what tortures Nico went through at the hands of the Giants. He saw Nico go nearly insane trying to save the people who had never showed an ounce of caring through him throughout his life. It made him feel ashamed.

So Jason grew defensive of Nico when they got back, even though Nico constantly complained about it. In fact, Nico was probably happy when he got to leave to deliver the statue, just so he could get out from under the protective wing of the son of Jupiter.

Jason didn't stop worrying, though, even after Nico left, because Jason felt guilty. He felt guilty for all those years that Nico was left out, was ostracized for something he couldn't control. He felt guilty that his cousin had suffered and nearly died trying to save a world that had killed everyone he'd ever loved. And most of all, Jason felt sorrow for a boy who had been too afraid to tell people who he truly was.

So he gave everything he could to try to help Nico, to care for him even if he didn't want it, because the only thing worse than unrequited love was no love at all.

 

When the war ends Jason finds Nico in the infirmary, where he learns first that Nico has nearly died trying to save the world again. There he also learns that, in more positive news, Nico has finally told Percy Jackson that he used to have a crush on him and that he is now over him, and that he has decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood for the first time in his life.

At first Jason is shocked, and more than a bit confused. What has prompted Nico to make a choice and give a confession that he had spent all his life avoiding? What has changed the dark, people-avoiding, incredibly powerful son of Hades into a patient that merely grumbled a bit when Jason had refused to leave his side while he was in the infirmary?

At first Jason has no idea, but then he catches the looks that Will and Nico give each other when they think the other one's not looking. The look of absolute longing and caring that crosses Will's face, more genuine and beautiful than anything Jason has ever seen projected at Nico, and the look of hope on Nico's face that transforms the son of Hades into something different, something...good.

So Jason doesn't bug Nico anymore. He leaves instead, knowing that there is someone in the infirmary that will take better care of Nico than he ever could, because Will loves Nico more sincerely than he ever has. He can see it in their eyes.


End file.
